Nexus
by GravityLoL
Summary: Opis i prawdziwa nazwa wraz z pierwszym rozdziałem.


Od zarania dziejów dobro i zło walczyło ze sobą. To niekończąca się wojny która trwa tak długo jak istnieje nasz świat. Ludzie i Pokemony długo byli podzieleni, toczyli bitwy pomiędzy sobą jak między sobą. Ten stan rzeczy trwał długo. Pewnego razu, wszystkie rzeki wyschły, plony stały się liche, wszystko zaczęło obumierać. Nieoczekiwanie, podczas deszczu meteorów, na ziemię spadł Pokemon. Jeden z mieszkańców wioski udał się na miejsce zdarzenia. Znalazł tam rannego białego stwora, wielkiego niczym zamek. Pokemon wydawał się konający i pomimo że mężczyzna próbował wszystkiego aby mu pomóc, nie wiedział jak. Dzikie Pokemony niespodziewanie przyniosły dziwną płytę. Płyta ta zgrzytnęła, uniosła się w powietrze i wstąpiła w ciało rannego stwora. Mężczyzna już wiedział co zrobić. Znalazł więc pozostałe płyty wraz z pomocą leśnych Pokemonów i zaniósł je do rannego Pokemona. Gdy ranny Pokemon wyzdrowiał, wstał i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

_Kim jesteś? _Spytał ozdrowiały Pokemon.

-Nazywam się Damos. – odpowiedział mężczyzna.

_Ja jestem Arceus. Bóg Pokemonów._

Arceus w podzięce zmienił jałowe ziemie w życiodajne gleby, wznowił nurt w rzekach i wznowił życie. Od tego czasu, Doamos i Arceus zaprzyjaźnili się. Ludzie i Pokemony zaczęli im dziękować i postanowili połączyć siły by pracowało się lżej. Oba światy zaczęły się lepiej dogadywać, Pokemony pomagały ludziom w codziennym trudzie, w zamian za schronienie i opiekę. Wydawało się że ta utopia szczęścia będzie trwać, jednak nie było to możliwe. Pewnej nocy na wioskę spadł deszcze meteorów, niszcząc domostwa, ziemie i drzewa. I gdy największy z nich, tak wielki że niemalże spowił całą wioskę w ciemnościach, miał już spaść, Damos i Arceus postanowili się poświęcić żeby uratować wszystkich. To właśnie wtedy, ludzie zrozumieli że ta dwójka była pierwszym Nexusem.

Od tej chwili minęło wiele lat.

Legenda o Arceusie i Damosie popadła w zapomnienie, tak samo jak legenda o Nexusie. Świat się zmienił, zaczęły się pojawiać nowe gatunki Pokemonów a ludzie rozwinęli się jeszcze bardziej. Mimo to, dobro i zło wciąż ze sobą walczy. I żadne nie może wygrać…

***Rok 2034, Sinnoh, Sendoff Spring***

_Pamiętam Sendoff Spring z czasów młodości. Było to tajemne czwarte jezioro w Sinnoh, ulokowane w całkowitej głuszy gdzie przychodziłem na randki z moją ukochaną i naszą pasierbicą. Cisza i spokój… teraz to już nie to samo. Woda zniknęła, zamiast jeziora jedna wielka dziura a pośrodku dwójka trenerów, ich Pokemony ranne i porozrzucane po wszystkich stronach. _

_Mężczyzna i kobieta, rodzina. _

_Oboje w podartych ubraniach, każde bez jednego rękawa. Ich dłonie, całe ręce, dziwne, nienaturalne. _

_Jej, biała, pokryta białymi piórami, największe z nich, wykrzywione niczym bumerang, jarzące się co chwila czerwonymi płomieniami. _

_Jego, pokryta czarnymi, grubymi łuskami, największe jarzyły się jasnoniebieskim światłem. _

_Ich oczy krzyżowały się. _

_Ta dwójka przeszła więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. To ludzie którzy nigdy nie powinni stanąć naprzeciwko siebie. Ludzie, którzy walcząc ze sobą niszczą nie tylko siebie i wszystkich których kochają. Padają słowa. Prośba o wybaczenie i powrót. Bo ona go kocha. On jednak uważa że się myli, że jej sojusznicy ją okłamują i chcą ich poróżnić. Ona roni łzy, błagając o to by przejrzał na oczy. Żadne z nich nie chce tego robić ale oboje wiedza że muszą. _

_Roniąc łzy ich ciosy krzyżują się. Bitwa pełna bólu, rozpaczy i smutku. Bezsensowna walka będąca wynikiem zbyt silnego uczucia, uczucia które nie powinno mieć nigdy miejsca. Krzyczą na siebie, prosząc o zrozumienie. Wszyscy możemy tylko stać i się przyglądać. Mimo że oboje byli kiedyś zupełnymi żółtodziobami, teraz są na poziome na którym my wyglądamy jak amatorzy. Oni są niczym tytani, legendy, podczas gdy my wyglądamy jak treningowe kukły. Kolejny krzyk, jego, próbującego przekonać ją do odstąpienia od jej przyjaciół, próbującego sprawić że znów będą razem. Ona odmawia, chce żeby zrozumiał że popełnił błąd, że ich nie rozdzielą, że pozwolą im być razem. Oboje wiedzą że są odpowiedzialni za dzisiejszy stan rzeczy. Oboje wiedzą że im dłużej toczą bój, tym więcej krwi niewinnych się przelewa. Oboje wiedzą że to oni są odpowiedzialni za śmierć tysięcy. Jednak wszystko sprowadza się do tej jednej walki. Tej wymiany ciosów. Gdyby kilka lat temu ktoś mi powiedział że oni będą toczyć bój na śmierć i życie ze sobą, odpowiedziałbym że zwariował. Teraz jednak, nie potrafię w to uwierzyć. Każde z nich wytacza najcięższe działa, da się wyczuć elektryczność w powietrzu i rosnącą temperaturę. Zbierają się burzowe chmury. Czarne i ociężałe niczym smoła. Walka jednak trwa. Żadne z nich nie przestanie dopóki nie dotrze do drugiego. Nie chcą się zranić. To walka na wytrzymałość, starcie wiary i słów, bitwa przekonań. _

_Bitwa w której nie będzie zwycięzcy. _

_O__boje leżą już na ziemi. Dyszą ciężko. Są zmęczeni. Nie mają już siły. Jednak padają słowa które sprawiają że włosy na karku stają mi dęba._

_-Albo razem…albo wcale._

_-Niech więc tak będzie._

_Oboje przygotowują swoje najsilniejszy atak. Atak który oboje dobrze znają. W ich specjalnych dłoniach pojawiają się błękitne kule energii. Zapada cisza, słychać tylko groźne warczące pioruny i leniwe, złowrogie trzaski płomieni. _

_I zaczynają biec. Biegną na siebie ostatkiem sił. Ten atak będzie ostatnim. Ten atak przesądzi o wszystkim. Tak jak było powiedziane. Albo razem, albo wcale. Albo wszystko, albo nic._

_Powinienem coś zrobić. Coś krzyknąć. Zrobić cokolwiek. To moi najlepszy przyjaciele. Znam ich całe życie. Powinienem coś poradzić lecz czując jak dłoń mojej żony zaciska się na mojej, drżąc silnie, zdaję sobie sprawę że tak chyba musi być. _

_Wszyscy stoimy i przeżywamy dramat który rozgrywa się na naszych oczach. Każde na swój sposób. Niektórzy patrzą na to ze złamanym sercem i łzami w oczach, jedni odwracają wzrok nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co się dzieje, inni zaś chcą coś zrobić, krzyknąć, rzucić się, zareagować jakoś byleby przerwać to szaleństwo. Lecz nie możemy. _

_-PRZESTAŃCIE!_

_Ona. Właśnie ona wybiega. Krzyczy, błaga ze łzami w oczach żeby przestali, błaga żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Ta która zraniła ich oboje, ta która sprawiła im piekło, błaga teraz by jej posłuchali i przestali. Chcę ją powstrzymać, chcę ale…nie mogę. Moje ciało nie może się ruszyć. _

_I nagle uderza mnie oślepiająca światłość._

_I słyszę tylko szum płomieni, trzask piorunów i krzyk._

_Jak do tego wszystkiego doszło?_

* * *

><p>Pierwszy Rozdział pod koniec października.<p> 


End file.
